Caught Out
by cleotheo
Summary: Wedding Traditions Universe. During a girls night in Hermione and her friends share their embarrassing stories of being caught in a compromising situation with their partners. Fun One Shot.


**A/N - This is another of my stories set in the Wedding Traditions universe. This takes place a few weeks before Blaise and Ginny are due to be married, (Which will be a story in it's own right eventually) but that's not vital to the story as the whole point if this one shot is the girls telling embarrassing stories. While this is categorised as Draco/Hermione, Draco only appears in a few of the stories told but as always Dramione is at the heart of this Wedding Traditions universe. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Humming happily to herself Hermione Malfoy laid out the snacks and drinks on the coffee table. She was preparing for the rest of the girls coming over for a girl's night in. Her mother-in-law, Narcissa Malfoy, had popped over earlier and Hermione had persuaded her to hang around and join in the fun.

"Are you sure your friends won't mind me staying?" Narcissa asked, wandering into the front room with the last of the snacks. "I don't want to cramp your style and inhibit the conversation."

Hermione laughed at the ludicrous idea that Narcissa could inhibit any conversation. Her mother-in-law was very easy to be yourself around and she fitted perfectly into Hermione's circle of friends. In fact several of Hermione's friends loved having the wildly inappropriate witch in the group.

"The girls will be thrilled you're here." Hermione reassured Narcissa.

Sure enough when the girls started to arrive they all expressed their delight that Narcissa was staying. The older witch often told some hilarious stories, and the group knew she had no problem when the conversation took a racy turn, which it often did when they were all together and having fun.

After spending the first hour or so catching up with each other the conversation started to turn racier. Ginny Weasley had started the topic when she recounted a recent long weekend she had taken with her fiancé, Blaise Zabini. Ginny was currently telling a story that involved the hotel manager taking them to one side and asking them to keep the noise down as they had received complaints from other guests.

"You must have been so embarrassed." Daphne Nott gasped, looking mortified herself. "If that happened to us, I would make Theo take me home."

"It was slightly embarrassing to have a total stranger tell you you're being too loud in bed." Ginny admitted.

"I just couldn't have coped with that." Daphne said.

"To be fair, Daph, you couldn't cope with much embarrassment." Pansy Parkinson snorted. "You're a complete prude."

"I'm not a prude." Daphne pouted.

"Come on, you're very much a sex is for the bedroom sort of girl." Pansy said to her friend. "I bet you and Theo have never done it anywhere but the bedroom, and possibly the bathroom. And I don't believe for one minute you've ever been caught in the act."

"I'll have you know my sex life is very varied and Theo has no complaints." Daphne huffed. "And as for being caught, we have been. Granted it was only a few times, but it's always so humiliating that I make sure we're always careful these days."

"Prove it." Pansy grinned, a wicked glint in her eye. "Tell us a story about the most embarrassing time you were caught at it."

"I'm not telling you my most embarrassing story without getting something in return." Daphne said. "This is a pretty bad memory for me."

"How about we all tell our most embarrassing caught out story." Angelina Weasley suggested. "That way we all get a laugh and we all get embarrassed."

"I'm up for that." Ginny said, followed by the other girls all agreeing to share their embarrassing tales.

"Okay, I'll tell." Daphne sighed. She hadn't expected everyone to agree to Angelina's idea but since they had and they would all be getting embarrassed she wasn't going to back down and let Pansy think she had won. "This was when Theo and I were in sixth year and we'd only been sleeping together for a few months."

**(*) ****Daphne & Theo.**** (*)**

"Come on Daph, live a little." Theo cajoled as he pulled his girlfriend towards the empty potions classroom.

"What if someone comes in?" Daphne questioned as they entered the room and Theo shut the door behind them. "Can't we just go up to your dorm room?"

"If you want to use my room, you'll have to get rid of Draco. And as much as I love you Daphne, I'm not going to try and throw Draco out of the room. The mood he's been in lately he might just hex us both for trying." Theo responded.

"Fine, your room's out of bounds." Daphne sighed. "But I still don't get why we're using the potions room. What if Professor Slughorn catches us?"

"Old Sluggy hightails it out of the dungeons as soon as last period finishes. He won't be back down here until tomorrow morning." Theo said, advancing on Daphne and backing her up against one of the tables.

"What about Professor Snape?" Daphne asked, hopping up on the table.

"What about him?" Theo shrugged, moving so he was standing in between his girlfriend's legs. "Now he teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts there's no reason for him to be in this room."

"But his office is just a few doors down, he might wander past and come to investigate what's going on." Daphne argued.

"As long as we're quiet they'll be nothing to investigate." Theo retorted. "You can be quiet, can't you?"

"At the minute being quiet is easy, you're not exactly doing anything." Daphne grinned cheekily.

"I'm going to do something, don't worry about that." Theo replied, before crashing his lips against Daphne's.

The couple kissed for several minutes before hands started groping and clothing was loosened. Daphne opened Theo's shirt and pushed it off him before she unzipped his trousers and plunged her hand inside. Theo meanwhile had opened Daphne's blouse, revealing her lacy cream bra. He'd also pushed her skirt up around her waist and was stroking her through the thin material of her knickers.

"Stop teasing me." Daphne panted.

Theo chuckled at his girlfriend's complete change of attitude. Earlier on she had been hesitant on using the empty classroom but a bit of teasing and she was begging him for more.

Pulling down Daphne's bra, Theo teased her a few minutes longer before getting ready to give her what she wanted. Theo was just about to enter Daphne when the door to the classroom opened and the voice of Professor Snape interrupted them.

"Mr Nott, Miss Greengrass, I hardly think a classroom is the appropriate place for such behaviour."

At the sound of Snape's voice Daphne let out a squeal and hastily pulled her blouse shut. Theo groaned at the interruption and tucked himself back into his trousers before turning to face their head of house.

"Get dressed and get back to the common room now." Snape ordered.

"Yes sir." Theo muttered, picking up his shirt and tugging it on.

Turning away from Snape, Daphne straightened her clothes. Once the couple were presentable they hurried past the professor and into the corridor.

"And don't let me catch you in here again." Snape called as the couple raced back towards the Slytherin common room.

**(*)(*)(*)**

"I don't believe it!" Pansy exclaimed once Daphne had finished her tale.

"It's completely true." Daphne retorted in indignation. "Professor Snape did catch us. I've never been so embarrassed in my life."

"I wasn't talking about your story. That I actually do believe." Pansy replied. "I was talking about Snape. In sixth year he caught me and Blaise in his classroom and we got a week's worth of detention. I can't believe you and Theo got let off without any punishment."

"Maybe Snape liked what he'd seen of Daphne." Angelina suggested with a laugh.

"If I'd thought flashing him would have erased the detentions, I would have tried it." Pansy muttered. "Damn Blaise, I knew I should have been topless. But no, he insisted I didn't need to be completely naked."

"I can't believe you were caught shagging my fiancée." Ginny exclaimed, shooting a jealous look towards Pansy.

"It wasn't as if you were together back then. And besides you know you're not his first witch, and he's definitely not your first wizard." Pansy retorted.

"That's not the point." Ginny huffed. "I still don't want to hear about your exploits with him. You're supposed to be telling an embarrassing story about you and Harry, not you and Blaise."

"I wasn't telling the story of me and Blaise, I merely mentioned it." Pansy argued. "Although I do have to admit, I'm struggling with a story to tell."

"Of course you are, nothing embarrasses you." Luna Lovegood laughed. "You're the most confident person I know."

"Thank you Luna." Pansy grinned at the blond girl before turning her thoughts back to which story to tell. "Okay, so I don't embarrass easy but Harry does. How about I tell you a story about us getting caught and Harry getting embarrassed."

"Yeah, go on then." Daphne nodded.

"Right, this was way back when Harry and I first started dating. We hadn't been going out long when I decided to pay a visit to his office when he was working late."

**(*) ****Pansy & Harry.**** (*)**

Pansy took a quick look around the Auror Department, double checking that everyone had in fact left for the day, well apart from Harry who was working late. After speaking to Ron a few hours ago Pansy was confident her boyfriend would be alone in the office, but she wanted to make sure. Satisfied the area was indeed vacant, Pansy made her way over to Harry's desk.

Harry wasn't actually at his desk, but the half written report and warm cup of coffee suggested he had just nipped out for a minute or two. Expecting her boyfriend would be back soon Pansy settled herself down on his chair, propping her feet up on his desk. Pansy had barely gotten comfortable when Harry re-entered the room.

"Pansy. What are you doing here?" Harry asked in surprise as he approached his desk.

"Paying you a surprise visit." Pansy replied, smiling up at Harry. "I thought you might need cheering up since you have to work late."

"Seeing you has brightened my evening." Harry admitted to his girlfriend. "I'm just sorry we couldn't go out tonight."

"It doesn't matter." Pansy shrugged, swinging her feet off Harry's desk and standing up. "I know your job is important to you."

"You're important to me too, and I promise I'll make more time for you once this case is over." Harry said as he retook his seat at the desk.

"Could you spare me half an hour now?" Pansy asked.

Harry looked at his paperwork before nodding. "Yeah, I could do with a break."

Pansy grinned as she began unfastening the buttons on her long winter coat. Shrugging the coat off she let it fall to the floor as she watched Harry's eyes widen and his mouth drop open. Aside from her black stilettoes she was completely naked under her coat.

"Pansy!" Harry gasped, unsure of how to react to his girlfriend's display.

"Do you not like your present?" Pansy pouted as she perched on the edge of Harry's desk and placed her feet on either side of his chair.

"I like." Harry croaked, his eyes glued to his girlfriend sitting naked on his desk.

"Good." Pansy grinned, leaning forward and kissing Harry.

Harry eagerly responded and it didn't take Pansy long to strip her boyfriend of his shirt and trousers. Harry had just slid his underwear down his legs and Pansy was vocally admiring the sight, when a shocked gasp sounded from the doorway. Pansy and Harry both whirled round to find Kingsley Shackelbolt standing in the doorway, looking completely flustered.

"Kingsley." Harry gasped, hurriedly pulling his underwear back up. "I'm so sorry, this won't happen again."

Kingsley nodded and the Minister of Magic turned his head so he wasn't staring at Pansy, who was sitting on Harry's desk seemingly unconcerned by her nakedness.

"Well, I'll leave these files here." He said, placing the files he had been delivering on the desk nearest to the door. "And maybe next time you should try somewhere a bit more private."

"Yes sir, we will." Harry said, hurriedly pulling the rest of his clothes on.

Pansy rolled her eyes at Harry as he continued to tidy himself up, long after Kingsley had disappeared. Obviously the appearance of his boss had dampened the mood and she knew she wasn't about to get any action that night. Sighing in disappointment she hopped off the desk and gathered her coat in her arms.

"That was so embarrassing." Harry moaned, sinking into his chair and resting his head on the desk in front of him. "I'll not be able to look Kingsley in the eye again."

"Don't be so dramatic, Harry." Pansy chuckled. "We were only having a bit of fun, Kingsley understood that."

"I know, but it's still embarrassing." Harry whined, turning to look at his girlfriend. "Were you not embarrassed?"

"Do I look embarrassed?" Pansy laughed, gesturing to the fact she was still naked. She may have been holding her coat, but she had yet to put it on.

"No, it doesn't looked to have bothered you in the slightest." Harry retorted.

"It has bothered me." Pansy admitted as she finally put her coat on and buttoned it back up. "I came here to have sex with you and I'm leaving without achieving my objective. That bothers me. Plus I'm now turned on and I'll have to make do with having some solo fun when I get home."

Pansy laughed as Harry groaned at the images she had put in his head. Kissing her boyfriend goodnight, she arranged to see him the following day before sauntering out of the Auror Department and leaving the Ministry.

**(*)(*)(*)**

Pansy's story gained a fair bit of laughter as they imagined the embarrassment Harry had gone through. Being caught by one of them was usually enough to thoroughly embarrass Harry so been caught by his boss must have been mortifying for him.

"So did Harry stay at work?" Hermione asked, once the laughter had died down.

"Yep." Pansy nodded. "I had been hoping he would follow me home, but he never appeared."

"I've tried that trick a few times on Draco." Hermione said. "Indicating I'm going to have to deal with myself usually brings Draco straight to bed."

"I thought you meant you'd tried the turning up at his office wearing nothing but a coat." Narcissa laughed. "I've done that with Lucius, and it always goes down a storm."

"I have done the coat thing when Draco's at work. I use the other trick when he's in his study here and won't come to bed." Hermione replied.

"I must admit, I've never tried that." Narcissa mused. "I wonder if it will arouse Lucius's interests if I try it."

"Knowing Lucius, I'm sure it will." Hermione muttered. She knew her father-in-law needed very little persuading to take his wife to bed.

"You know if that had been Blaise, he would have just waited until Kingsley had gone and wanted to continue." Ginny remarked, turning attention back to the story. "It takes a lot to embarrass him. In fact I think I've only ever seen him really embarrassed once."

"Is this your story, Ginny?" Luna asked.

"Yes, this is my story." Ginny nodded. "It happened just before Hermione's wedding. Mum and dad were looking after Victoire and they got a call to say Percy's wife had gone into labour. They called me and Blaise to watch Victoire, so like the good people we are we went to their aid."

**(*) ****Ginny & Blaise.**** (*)**

"Victoire's sleeping like an angel." Ginny announced as she entered the front room of The Burrow.

"Good, maybe now we can have our romantic night together." Blaise grumbled.

"I'm not sure we can do romantic at my parent's house." Ginny commented as she sat down next to Blaise on the sofa.

"True, but we can have a bit of fun." Blaise replied with a wicked grin.

"Are you suggesting we have sex in my parent's front room?" Ginny questioned in a mixture of shock and anticipation.

"We could always head up to your old room if you would prefer, but I thought down here would be better." Blaise said.

"I don't know, we really shouldn't." Ginny argued. To be honest she quite liked the idea of being so naughty in her childhood home, but she knew the sensible part of her should object to doing something so risky.

"Come on Gin, you know you want to." Blaise said, giving his fiancée a smouldering look that he knew she couldn't resist.

Ginny sighed in resignation as she edged closer to her fiancé. "We'll be in so much trouble if Victoire wakes up and sees anything."

"The kid sleeps like the dead." Blaise snorted. "We've looked after her a few times and she never once wakes up once she's asleep."

"She is a good sleeper." Ginny agreed.

"So there's no reason why we can't do this." Blaise grinned, pulling Ginny closer to him. "Just make sure you don't scream too loud."

Ginny moaned softly as Blaise's lips started peppering kisses on her neck while his hands slid under her top. Pulling Blaise's head up she connected their lips as her hands began stripping her fiancé. Blaise's t-shirt and trousers quickly went flying, along with Ginny's low cut top and short skirt. Underwear was next to go with Blaise's boxers being yanked off by Ginny, while her matching emerald green lingerie set was pulled off by Blaise and thrown haphazardly across the room.

Lying back on the sofa, Ginny pulled Blaise down on top of her as things began to heat up. In the midst of their lovemaking Ginny thought she'd heard a noise and looked towards the stairs. Satisfied her niece hadn't awoken Ginny turned her attention back to her fiancé when a movement across the room caught her eye. Looking over Blaise's shoulder she screamed loudly when she found her parents entering the room.

"Damn babe, not so loud." Blaise moaned. "The kid will hear."

"Mum and dad are behind you." Ginny hissed, slapping Blaise so he would stop.

Blaise looked over his shoulder and grimaced as he saw a red faced Arthur standing with his eyes shut and a disapproving looking Molly holding Ginny's bra in her hands.

"Shit." He swore, pulling out of Ginny and searching for something to cover himself with.

Placing a cushion over himself, Blaise sat up and threw Ginny his t-shirt that had luckily landed just beside the sofa. Ginny pulled on the t-shirt, before finally getting the courage to look her parents in the eye. Well, she looked Molly in the eye, Arthur had his head bent and wouldn't look at his only daughter.

"That was quick, we weren't expecting you back so soon." Ginny said.

"Clearly." Molly tutted, eyeing the bra she had in her hand. "I think this belongs to you." She said, throwing the bra at Ginny.

"So what did Audrey have?" Ginny asked as she grabbed her wand and summoned both her and Blaise's clothes.

"It was a false alarm." Arthur muttered. "I think I'll go and make some tea." He added, hurrying out of the room as he tried not to look towards his daughter and her fiancé.

"Oh. That's a shame." Ginny replied, unsure of what exactly to say in the face of such embarrassment.

"Yes, it is. I would much rather be meeting my new grandchild than having to scold a couple who should know better." Molly said sternly. "I can't believe the pair of you would behave so irresponsibly. What if Victoire had woken up and come downstairs, you could have scarred her for life."

"I didn't think my backside was so horrible that it would scar someone for life." Blaise muttered, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Blaise." Ginny hissed as she tried not to laugh. Her mother's expression revealed that she hadn't appreciated Blaise's attempts to lighten the mood and laughing would have only made things worse.

"I suggest the pair of you get dressed." Molly said, glaring at the couple.

"Yes Mrs Weasley." Blaise said, standing up. As he did so the cushion slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor, revealing him in his full glory to his future mother-in-law. "Sorry." He muttered as Molly turned bright red and turned away.

"I'm going to help your father with the tea." Molly announced as she left the room.

The second Molly was out of the room the couple hurriedly dressed and Blaise immediately flooed home, leaving his fiancée to say goodbye to her parents.

**(*)(*)(*)**

"Ginny!" Daphne gasped. "How on earth did you live that down? I think I would die if my parents caught me having sex."

"I can safely say it was the most humiliating experience of my life." Ginny replied. "Being caught by your family is not fun."

"It's not exactly fun being caught by your fiancé's family either." Luna declared.

"Which of my family caught you?" Ginny questioned, wondering why she had never heard this story before.

"I'm about to tell you now." Luna said. "My story happened just after Christmas. Pansy had taken me to a little sex shop she regularly visits and she'd helped me pick out a few fun things for me and Ron to try. Obviously I rushed straight home, eager to try out my new toys."

**(*) ****Luna & Ron.**** (*)**

"I'm really not sure Luna, I don't think this is really us." Ron said, warily eyeing the bag his fiancée was holding.

"We'll never know unless we try." Luna shrugged. "Please Ron. According to Pansy it's great fun, her and Harry have tried them."

"I bet they have." Ron muttered, knowing all about his best friend's kinky sex life.

"Come on Ron." Luna pleaded. "I've got a sexy outfit to go with the handcuffs."

"Alright then, let's give it a go." Ron said, causing Luna to grin widely and give him a big kiss. "Where are we doing this? We don't have the right sort of bed to use the bedroom."

Luna stood thoughtfully for a minute before hurrying into the kitchen and returning with one of the kitchen chairs. Placing it in the centre of the room she announced they could use that. By this point Ron was warming to the idea so he hurriedly threw off his clothes, until he was completely naked.

"Sit down." Luna ordered, grabbing the furry handcuffs from her bag.

Ron eagerly sat down and let Luna cuff him to the wooden chair. Once he was in place Luna walked back around to the front of the chair and leant down and gave Ron a passionate kiss.

"You stay here, I'll be back in a minute." She said, grabbing the bag from the floor.

"I'm not exactly going anywhere." Ron muttered.

Luna smiled and blew Ron a kiss before disappearing off to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom she stripped off her clothes and pulled out the skimpy negligée she had bought during her earlier trip with Pansy. The red piece of material was far more revealing than anything she had ever worn and Luna felt slightly self-conscious as she slipped into it. Looking at herself in the mirror she wondered if she should wear underwear, as it was you could see absolutely everything but Pansy had ensured her that no underwear was the way to go.

Feeling brave Luna decided to forgo the underwear. Fluffing up her hair she walked confidently out of the bedroom and strode towards the front room, where Ron was waiting for her.

"It's time for your treat Ron." Luna declared, sauntering into the front room and failing to spot the horrified look on her fiancé's face.

"Wow, what a treat." A male voice that didn't belong to Ron said.

"I agree, very nice." A second voice added.

Luna stopped in her tracks and turned towards the fireplace, where she spotted Charlie and Bill standing. Squealing at the sight of Ron's two eldest brothers, Luna turned and fled the room. Entering the bedroom she pulled her thick winter dressing gown out of the wardrobe and wrapped the fluffy material around her body.

"Luna, come back here." Ron called.

Despite her total embarrassment Luna left the bedroom and crept back towards the front room. Poking her head around the doorway she found Ron still sitting in the middle of the room, his whole face completely red with embarrassment. Charlie and Bill meanwhile were still standing by the fire, laughing at the situation.

"Luna, we're sorry." Bill said, spotting the blonde head in the doorway. "We had no idea you and Ron were busy."

"Yeah, we just popped round because I'm home for a few days and we wanted to see if Ron fancied coming for a drink." Charlie explained. "Like Bill said we had no idea you were having a bit of fun."

"It's alright." Luna said, creeping into the room. "You didn't do it on purpose."

"Now that's been sorted, can you release me?" Ron said, twisting his head around so he could see his fiancée.

Luna bit her lower lip nervously as she shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not?" Ron demanded. "Don't say you've lost the key."

"There isn't a key." Luna said quietly. "The cuffs will only unlock once the person in them has had an orgasm."

At Luna's revelation Bill and Charlie burst into a fresh round of laughter. Judging from Ron's total embarrassed state it was going to take a lot of work for him to reach completion any time soon.

"I guess we should leave you to it." Bill chuckled. "We can have that drink another time, maybe when you're not tied up."

Charlie laughed even more at Bill's joke as the two brothers grabbed some floo powder and turned towards the fire. "See you later Ron, have fun." He called, before stepping into the flames and disappearing amid fits of laughter.

"Maybe next time, you should lock the floo. It'll stop embarrassing interruptions." Bill advised, steeping into the fire and leaving.

The second Bill had left Luna rushed over to the fire and locked the floo network. She then checked every door and window before returning to Ron.

"I don't suppose you're really in the mood now." She stated, looking at her fiancé's complete lack of arousal.

"We don't have a choice, I'm not staying in these all night." Ron grumbled. "Let's get going. Strip."

"How romantic." Luna said, rolling her eyes.

Standing up she slipped off her dressing gown and luckily her sexy outfit was enough to grab Ron's attention. Within minutes Ron's embarrassment was forgotten and the couple set about releasing him from his handcuffs.

**(*)(*)(*)**

Luna's story was also greeted by waves of laughter. The story was absolutely hilarious and everyone felt a pang of sympathy for Ron. Being caught handcuffed naked to chair had to be embarrassing, but to be caught by two of your elder brothers must have been worse still.

"My only consolation was that it was Bill and Charlie." Luna told the group as they recovered from their laughter. "I don't really see either of them much. It would have been so much worse if it was George that had caught us."

"I agree, it's more embarrassing to be caught by people you know." Angelina said. "Especially when it's three people you see almost every day."

"Before you tell your story Ange, can I ask about the handcuffs?" Ginny asked, interrupting her sister-in-law before she got going with her story. "I've never heard of handcuffs like those and they sound interesting."

"More like annoying." Hermione muttered.

"Had some experience, have you?" Pansy questioned, raising an eyebrow at the brunette witch.

"Draco brought a pair on our honeymoon. The only problem was he waited until I was locked in them before telling me there wasn't a key."

"I don't see the problem." Angelina queried. "I wouldn't have thought Draco would be the type that would struggle to give you an orgasm."

"He's not. That he can do easily." Hermione replied. "The problem is, he's a tease. He tormented me for hours before he finally let me come."

"I'll have to remember to try a pair of those for Lucius." Narcissa mused. "They would come in handy when he steps out of line. I rather like the idea of having him at my mercy for hours on end."

"That's clearly where Draco gets his sadistic streak from." Angelina laughed.

"Oh no, he gets that from Lucius." Narcissa protested. "My husband is a big tease in the bedroom. He likes to prolong the pleasure, at least that's what he says he's doing. Personally I think it's just a form of torture."

"I think it's time for Angelina's story now." Daphne said, turning the group's attention back to the main point. "I'm dying to hear who caught her."

"My story takes place at Ginny and Blaise's housewarming." Angelina said, starting to tell her story.

**(*) ****Angelina & George.**** (*)**

"I really don't think we should be in here, George." Angelina told her husband with a giggle. "I don't think your sister will approve."

"I'm hardly planning on telling Ginny, now am I?" George retorted, pulling Angelina towards the large bed in the centre of the room.

"But still, this is her bed." Angelina protested, albeit a bit feebly as George began to kiss her and his hands began to wander over her body.

"She'll never know." George said, tumbling onto the aforementioned bed and pulling Angelina with him. "We can tidy up afterwards if you want."

"Okay." Angelina hummed, giving in as George's hand slipped under her top and squeezed her breast.

Grinning happily George proceeded to lavish attention on his wife as he got them both in a suitable state of undress. George's trousers were kicked off, along with his underwear, and his shirt was unbuttoned but remained on his upper body. Angelina's top was discarded and her bra rearranged to reveal her breasts, while her skirt was hiked up around her waist and her underwear removed by George.

Pinning George to the bed Angelina took control of the situation as she impaled herself on her husband. Matching moans were emitted by the couple before Angelina started to move. George quickly began moving in sync with his wife and within minutes the pair were totally caught up in each other and their activities. Both of them were vaguely aware that the headboard was banging nosily off the wall and if anyone was nearby they would be able to hear, but they were both too caught up in what they were doing to really care.

Throwing her head back in pleasure Angelina suddenly spotted movement in the mirror off to the side. Twisting her head further around her eyes widened when she spotted Blaise, Draco and Theo standing in the doorway. All three men smirked at Angelina and Blaise even added a cheeky wink.

"Shit." Angelina cursed, stilling her movements.

"Don't stop Ange, I'm close." George groaned, bucking his hips up against his wife.

"We're also not alone." Angelina hissed, gesturing her head in the direction of the door.

Sitting up George looked over his wife's shoulder and spotted the three former Slytherins in the doorway. As Angelina climbed off him and began straightening her clothes, he reached for his own clothes and began to pull them on.

"Blaise, I can explain." George said, wondering if his sister's boyfriend was mad that he had caught them in his bed.

"No explanation necessary." Blaise said, holding up his hand. "It was fairly obvious what you were doing. Only don't tell Gin, we haven't even used the bed yet and she'll be furious to discover her brother had the first go in it."

"Does it count if you don't finish?" Theo questioned. "Surely the bed's still un-christened. Surely to class it as used, you need the end result and George didn't reach the end."

"I don't think it works like that, Theo." Draco chuckled. "Whether George and Angelina finished or not, they still had the first shag in the bed. Therefore it is not new for Blaise and Ginny to break it in."

"Can we stop this conversation, please?" Angelina pleaded.

"I think we should." Blaise said. "Let's pretend this never happened. We'll all go back to the party and Ginny will never know her bed's been sullied by her brother."

"That suits me just fine." George said, grabbing hold of Angelina's hand and rushing past the three Slytherins. "Come on Ange, let's get back downstairs, and pretend we've never been up here."

**(*)(*)(*)**

"I can't believe you did it in my new bed." Ginny cried as soon as Angelina had stopped talking. "Blaise and I had sex there later that night."

"It wasn't as if you knew." Angelina shrugged.

"That's not the point." Ginny huffed. "My new bed was sullied before I'd ever lain in it."

"You can't exactly change that now." Hermione told her friend. "But what I'm interested in, is why we didn't know about this. How on earth did Draco, Blaise and Theo manage to keep it quiet? I would have thought those three would have mention it to at least one person."

"That's what I thought." Angelina said. "I always figured once Blaise and Ginny had used the bed that Blaise or someone would have brought it up again and told the story. But for some reason the three of them have kept quiet."

"Maybe George threatened them." Luna suggested.

Luna's suggestion was met by laughter from all the girls. While George was no wuss the ides of him threatening three former Slytherins was laughable.

"You know what I found the most embarrassing." Angelina said, after they had dismissed Luna's idea of why the boys were keeping quiet. "I have absolutely no idea how long they were there. Not one of them said a word, if I hadn't spotted them they might have just stood there and watched the entire thing."

"I certainly wouldn't put that past Blaise." Ginny snorted. "He would definitely watch."

"Theo wouldn't, he would have said something." Daphne declared, standing up for her husband. "He only has eyes for me."

"Daphne honey, he's a man. If a man sees a half-naked woman, he's going to have a good bloody look." Narcissa told the younger witch. "Take Lucius for example, he's never once strayed but if presented with the opportunity he'll get himself a good eyeful."

"Tell me about it." Hermione muttered.

"Oh I sense Hermione's story is coming." Pansy grinned. "Come on Hermione, tell us your most embarrassing story."

"My most embarrassing story happened not long after Draco and I got together." Hermione said. "We went away for the weekend, and I hadn't yet met Lucius and Narcissa properly."

**(*) ****Hermione & Draco.**** (*)**

"This place is gorgeous." Hermione declared, walking around the pool at the back of the villa.

"It is pretty nice." Draco agreed. "It's actually my favourite of our holiday homes."

"I can see why." Hermione said. The warm Caribbean sun and beautiful scenery was appealing and she could see why Draco liked the small island so much.

"Of course it's so much better with you here." Draco said, walking around the pool and gathering Hermione in his arms.

"I doubt that." Hermione smiled shyly. "I'm sure you'd have just as much fun here with someone else."

"There is no-one else." Draco replied seriously, looking into Hermione's warm brown eyes. "You're the only witch I want."

"For now." Hermione sighed.

"Forever." Draco insisted, forcing Hermione to look at him. "I've told you before Hermione, this is it for me. I'm madly in love with you and I never intend on letting you go."

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione questioned, tilting her head and studying Draco carefully. "We've only been together a few months. We haven't even met each other's parents yet."

"We can arrange meetings with our parents when we get home if you want." Draco replied. "And to answer your question, I don't know why I'm so sure, I just am. It doesn't matter that we've only been together a few months, I already can't picture my life without you. Besides, isn't that why you're going to work at the Ministry, to give our relationship a real chance of survival?"

"Yeah I guess, plus I don't want to be known as the witch who's shagging her boss. I don't want anyone accusing me of sleeping my way to promotions, which is what would happen is I stayed working with you."

"I know." Draco nodded understandingly. "I understand why you wanted to move on. But I also know part of the reason you're leaving is because you want us to work."

"I do." Hermione agreed. "And working together could seriously jeopardise that. We need some space and I would rather work separately than spend our spare time apart."

"Me too. I would much rather spend my spare time with you." Draco grinned. "It means we can have weekends like these."

"Indeed it does. And speaking of weekends away, didn't you promise me a swim in the pool."

"That I did." Draco replied, dropping a quick kiss to Hermione's lips. "And if I remember correctly I also promised it would be a swim without the restriction of clothing."

"I thought you'd remember that part." Hermione chuckled.

"I remember anything that leads to you being naked." Draco said with a wink.

Hermione laughed again as she wriggled out of his arms and pulled her sundress over her head. Underneath she was wearing a tiny white bikini but she peeled that off so she was standing naked. Giving Draco a seductive smile she turned round and dived effortlessly into the water.

"Are you joining me?" She called, resurfacing and turning to face her boyfriend.

"Of course." Draco replied, pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Stripping off his shorts and underwear he dove into the pool and emerged next to Hermione. When he reached for her Hermione wriggled out of his grasp and hovered just out of his reach.

"If you catch me you can do what you like to me." She grinned, before turning and swimming off.

Draco smirked before taking off after his girlfriend. Both of them were strong swimmers but Draco's height helped him gain on Hermione quickly. Hermione however was fast and slippery and several times she evaded Draco's grasp, before he finally won and pinned her to the wall of the pool.

"I'm all yours now." Hermione grinned. "What are you planning on doing with me?"

"What do you think?" Draco chuckled, pressing closer to Hermione so she could feel how she was affecting him.

"I think you should stop talking and kiss me." Hermione responded as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

Draco grinned before obeying his girlfriend and connecting their lips. Before long the kissing grew more heated and Hermione had both legs wrapped around her boyfriend as he buried himself deep inside her. The couple's frenzied movements caused the water to splash over the edge of the pool but neither of them cared as they lost themselves in each other.

Just as the couple were rapidly approaching their climaxes the sound of shattering glass drew their attention away from each other. Simultaneously the couple turned towards the villa and were mortified to find Lucius and Narcissa standing on the patio. Lucius was chuckling quietly to himself, holding onto a bottle of champagne, while Narcissa looked totally mortified, the remains of two crystal champagne flutes smashed at her feet where she had dropped them in shock.

"Draco, what a surprise." Lucius said, breaking the stunned silence. "We had no idea you would be here. And with your girlfriend as well, you'll have to introduce us properly."

Draco just gaped at his father as Hermione tried to cover herself with her arms. The couple were in an extremely exposed position and they both knew that Draco's parents had pretty much seen everything they had to offer.

"Of course clothes might be the best solution." Lucius continued. "We'll head back inside and wait for you. Don't feel you have to rush mind you, feel free to finish."

Lucius winked at his son before gathering Narcissa and hurrying the traumatised witch into the villa. Back in the pool Draco and Hermione turned and looked at each other in total shock. Separating they climbed out of the pool and began hunting around for their clothes.

"This was not the way I wanted to meet your parents." Hermione grumbled. "I can't believe they've seen us having sex."

"Tell me about it." Draco huffed. "I've caught them a few times, but I never thought it would be this embarrassing to be caught by them."

"I think it must be embarrassing to be caught by anyone." Hermione retorted. "I hope this never happens again. I never want to be caught like this again."

Draco nodded in agreement. Apart from the embarrassment they suffered, there was also the annoying fact they hadn't even finished to contend with. How Lucius expected them to carry on was a mystery, getting caught definitely put a dampener on the whole thing and carrying on just wasn't an option.

"I guess it time to meet the parents." Draco said, grabbing hold of Hermione's hand.

"Yeah, because this isn't going to be totally humiliating." Hermione muttered as the couple headed into the villa for her to formally meet her boyfriend's parents for the first time.

**(*)(*)(*)**

"What a way to meet the parents." Pansy laughed.

"I remember that day well, it was so embarrassing." Narcissa remarked. "I really didn't want to see my grown son stark naked and frolicking in a pool."

"And I really didn't want my boyfriend's parents to meet me when I was naked." Hermione added. "Especially his father, who made it fairly obvious he was getting a good look."

"When we got indoors he did mention you were pretty spectacular." Narcissa told her daughter-in-law. "He reckoned he could definitely see why you appealed to Draco."

"Oh god." Hermione moaned, putting her head in her hands. "This is almost as embarrassing as when it happened."

"Surely nothing can be that embarrassing." Angelina laughed.

"What about having your son catch you?" Narcissa inquired. "Now let me tell you, that was fairly embarrassing."

**(*) ****Narcissa & Lucius.**** (*)**

Turning the page of her book Narcissa stole a glance at Lucius, who was sitting in his chair reading his own book. Narcissa was reading a wizarding romance novel and the steamy scenes were giving her some ideas. Narcissa read a few more pages before deciding she'd had enough, she would much rather be having fun herself instead of reading about someone else.

Placing her book down on the coffee table, Narcissa stood up and sauntered over to where her husband was sitting. Lucius looked up as Narcissa approached and smirked as he recognised the lust visible in her blue eyes. Placing his own book to one side, Lucius turned his attention to his wife.

"Can I help you with anything, dear?" He questioned, letting his eyes roam over his wife's body.

"I hope so." Narcissa replied. "I've got an urge that only you can satisfy."

"I'll do my best." Lucius grinned. "Now come here and tell me about this urge of yours."

Narcissa smiled at her husband as she got onto the chair with him and straddled his lap. Settling herself on Lucius, Narcissa then proceeded to tell her husband what she wanted him to do to her. After a few minutes of Narcissa talking Lucius was raring to go, so he shut her up with a passion filled kiss.

Narcissa was more than happy to stop the talking and as Lucius was kissing her she began to unbutton his shirt. Once his shirt was open Narcissa's hands fell to Lucius's trousers where she began fumbling with the belt and zipper. Releasing her husband from his trousers Narcissa pressed soft kisses to his jaw and neck as she stroked him to full arousal.

"I think it's time to give you what you came for." Lucius groaned, reaching his hands under his wife's skirt and stroking her legs.

Within minutes Lucius had removed his wife's underwear and she impaled herself on him. Reaching up Lucius unbuttoned Narcissa's dress and peeled it away from her top half. Settling the dress around her waist he quickly rid her of her bra, leaving her entire top half exposed to him.

Settled happily on Lucius's chair the couple lost themselves in each other. They were so immersed in what they were doing they failed to hear the floo network sound in a nearby room and the footsteps that were drawing nearer to the front room. Even the sound of the door opening didn't register with the frolicking couple, but the shocked gasp did draw Narcissa's attention to the door.

"Draco!" Narcissa gasped, blushing furiously as she saw her fourteen year old son standing in the doorway.

"What the hell, woman." Lucius pulled sharply away from Narcissa's breast and looked up at his wife in total shock as their son's name fell from her lips.

"Draco's back." Narcissa hissed, gesturing towards the door with her head as she tried to cross her arms over her exposed breasts.

Lucius turned his head and groaned at the sight of his son. "Bloody kids." He muttered. "What are you doing back so early?" Lucius questioned, holding tightly onto Narcissa so she couldn't leave his lap. "We're in the middle of something here."

"So I saw." Draco retorted in disgust. "Anyway, Blaise wasn't feeling well so I decided to come home early."

"Well, why don't you head up to your room?" Lucius said to his son, keeping his tight grip on Narcissa. "Your mother and I aren't quite finished here."

"That's too much information." Draco grimaced, turning away from his parents and hurrying from the room.

"That was so embarrassing." Narcissa moaned, totally mortified at what had just occurred. "I'll never be able to look Draco in the eye again."

"Nonsense, he'll get over the shock in a few days and this entire incident will be forgotten." Lucius replied. "Now where were we?" He asked Narcissa with a wicked smirk.

"You're incorrigible." Narcissa chuckled as her husband grabbed her and carried on as though they had never been interrupted.

**(*)(*)(*)**

"You're right that was embarrassing." Angelina chuckled. "But I was under the impression that Draco had caught you and Lucius a few times."

"He has." Narcissa nodded. "But that was the first time he could truly understand what we were doing. The couple of times he caught us when he was younger we made excuses, but that wasn't really an option that time."

"Is that why he got his own wing of the Manor when he was really young?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes." Narcissa admitted guiltily. "Once he was old enough to start questioning our excuses, we made this big deal of him being a big boy and giving him his own wing. From then on we knew he wasn't going to just walk in on us."

"Until he was older that was." Hermione retorted.

"Yes, I'm afraid since that first time he's developed quite a habit of catching us." Narcissa remarked. "And while each time is embarrassing, that first time was the worst. These days I just bury my embarrassment and laugh it off."

"I suppose that's better than Lucius, who just tries to carry on." Hermione said.

"He doesn't try, he succeeds." Narcissa replied. "I can't recall one time when we've been caught that he hasn't shrugged it off and carried on until we've finished."

"How on earth can he carry on, once you've been interrupted?" Pansy asked. "When Harry and I get interrupted I can't get him to carry on for bloody hours, sometimes even days."

"Lucius is a stubborn man, he hates being interrupted." Narcissa shrugged.

"In my experience being interrupted normally brings an end to the sex." Angelina said.

"Blaise can sometimes carry on." Ginny commented. "It all depends how far we were when we were interrupted. I can remember once Draco walked in on us at the office and we were so close to the end that Blaise just carried on and told Draco to come back later. He hadn't even made it out of the door before we finished."

Ginny's anecdote brought fresh laughter to the group and the embarrassing stories gave way to just general chit-chat again. The subject of being caught in a compromising position didn't rear its head again all night, as the witches carried on enjoying their girls' night in.

**The End.**


End file.
